


SquishyKitty_12

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Camboy Kyungsoo, Cosplay, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Implied Belly Kink, Kyungsoo is Chubby, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sehun is Thirsty, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, camboy au, it's not that subtle actually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: "SquishyKitty was pudgy, awkward on camera, and wasn't really the typical type of sexy that most people came to the site in search of, but he was Sehun's Adonis." In which Sehun manages to win a one-on-one session with his favorite camboy





	SquishyKitty_12

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this <3 Special thanks to Kuma, Setty, and Loris for looking at this and giving me confidence to finish/publish this. This is probably one of the most difficult things I've ever written lol I hope you have fun reading it because it was a trip to write uwu

He wasn't the most popular boy on the website, as a matter of fact, it actually took Sehun hours of scrolling to find SquishyKitty_12's account. He hadn't even broken 100 followers, and if Sehun were to be honest, his stuff wasn't exactly appealing to the masses. SquishyKitty was pudgy, awkward on camera, and wasn't really the typical type of sexy that most people came to the site in search of, but he was Sehun's Adonis. To Sehun, SquishyKitty was perfect with his velvety voice and plush lips that would break into the most beautiful heart shaped smile when reading through the few comments he received during his livestreams. He couldn't tell if it was all in his head or not, but Sehun could've sworn that SquishyKitty's smile was always a little bit brighter when he read through his comments, but he knew not to keep his hopes up.

Sehun knew that it was silly, but he had quite the crush on SquishyKitty.

He always made sure to never miss one of his lives, even if it meant kicking his roommate out on a Tuesday evening for an hour or so of alone time. Which is exactly what Sehun did tonight, laughing to himself as Chanyeol pouted his way out of their apartment. Once he made sure that he was all alone and the front door was locked, Sehun flopped onto his bed and opened his laptop. He only had to type the first three letters of the URL before the link to the website automatically filled itself into the search bar. Pressing "enter" on his keyboard, Sehun wet his lips before clicking on his account and navigating to his subscription box, selecting SquishyKitty_12's profile.

Sehun saw that SquishyKitty had made a post earlier in the day saying that the stream would start at 8:30 that evening and that he also had a special surprise for his fans. Sehun looked at the time displayed on his computer: 8:28. He swallowed nervously, waiting for the little green dot to appear next to SquishyKitty's username, indicating that the stream had started.

The stream didn't start until 8:31, not that Sehun really minded. After donating and joining the stream, Sehun was greeted by an unexpected sight. SquishyKitty was sitting in front of the camera on a bright red couch wearing an oversized tracksuit and a pair of glasses with a thick, black plastic frame. His large eyes stared at the monitor; his hand occasionally moving to adjust his glasses, probably waiting for the number of viewers to go up before he got to business.

Sehun stared down at the view count. With 96 and counting, this was one of the largest streams Sehun had ever watched. Once the count hit 101, SquishyKitty began to speak.

"Hello" he waved to the camera and flashed his audience a small smile, "I'm sorry if it's a bit different than usual."

An immediate flood of comments came in saying that it was okay, a few popping up with complaints that Sehun hoped that the boy behind the camera ignored. He typed up a comment himself saying that it was okay.

SquishyKitty smiled again before speaking, "I was thinking that, since I've reached over 100 followers now... that we can try something new." The camboy nervously tugged at the zipper of the tracksuit, "I was thinking that whoever donates the most by the end of the stream, gets to get a private one-on-one session with me?"

Sehun chuckled. SquishyKitty had a really beautiful voice. It was smooth and velvety and was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing Sehun had ever heard in his entire life, and he didn't think that he’d be able to handle the intensity of it if he were to ever hear it in person.

More comments came in, most of them praising SquishyKitty for his idea. Sehun left his own comment along similar lines before leaving a donation that was larger than usual, not so secretly hoping that he'd be the winner of SquishyKitty's competition. He swallowed as the camboy’s eyes scanned the comments for a brief moment before looking back into the camera.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” SquishyKitty sighed, tugging down the zipper of the tracksuit to reveal the tight white t-shirt of a gym uniform that Sehun would have expected to see in one of the high school animes that his roomate liked to watch, “Back to our regularly scheduled programming.” the camboy giggled at his own joke, the edge of his lips tugging into a smile.

Slowly removing the jacket, Sehun held his breath as his eyes focused on his screen, taking in every inch of SquishyKitty’s body. The shirt was tight, leaving little to the imagination, putting every bit of the boy’s body, from the curves in his chest to the indent of his belly button, on display. It looked to Sehun that the boy had gotten softer since his last stream; he wondered what his skin felt like. He imagined that it was soft and smooth; he’d pay all the money in the world if it meant he could find out. 

He left another donation.

Slowly standing from the couch he was sitting on, the camboy slowly began to pull down his pants to reveal a pair of tight little red gym shorts and thigh high socks. Sehun’s mouth watered at the way the boy’s thighs threatened to rip the socks in two. Sehun had always had a subconscious attraction to thighs, his eyes always moving to observe any pair of legs he saw on the street. 

SquishyKitty spun around in a circle, showing off the outfit to his audience; Sehun smiled appreciatively.

“Do you like it?” the boy asked, wringing his fingers together, “I got it special for today.”

“Cute.” Sehun muttered under his breath; his eyes darting to the comments to see that everyone else seemed to feel the same way.

Ruffling his hair nervously, SquishyKitty sat back down on the couch and ran his hands over his thighs, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh, “My friend said that my thighs have gotten bigger,” he pouted, “Have they?”

Sehun nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen as he left another donation.

Rolling onto his stomach, the camboy pushed his ass out in the air and wriggled his hips, the flesh of his ass jiggling with the movement, “I guess that also means my butt has gotten bigger too?” He asked the audience; his face growing bright red.

Sehun wondered what it would be like to shove his face in the cotton of those red shorts, grip the boy's hips, and rock his body against his face. He felt his cock stir at the thought.

Running his hands along the swell of his ass, SquishyKitty hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the shorts and slowly dragged them down to his thighs. Arching his back, the camboy sat up and turned to grab the back of the couch, showing his backside to the camera. The shorts, still technically on his body, were scrunched up at mid thigh, revealing the fact that he hadn’t worn any underwear.

Sehun could see the boy’s cock, dangling half hard between his thighs; his own hand moved to palm at his steadily growing erection. A shaky breath escaped his lips.

SquishyKitty looked over his shoulder into the camera, “I didn’t put on any underwear today, is that alright?”

Sehun wet his lips with his tongue and swallowed; his hand hovered over the donation button.

Moving one of his hands from it’s grip on the back of the couch, SquishyKitty brought it down against his ass, a small moan leaving his lips.

Sehun pressed the button.

The camboy repeated the motion again, harder this time, his ass jiggling from the impact.

“Do you like it?” He asked the audience, “The way my butt jiggles when I get spanked?” He spanked himself again, “Cause it feels good, but you know what would make it even better?” He asked, his eyes staring right into the camera, “If it was your hand instead.”

Sehun looked down at his hand. He knew that the words weren’t technically directed at him alone, but he couldn’t help but picture what it would be like to lay the camboy over his lap and use his hand to discipline him. To pull his pants down just enough to expose his behind and slap his calloused hands against the boy’s milky skin until it was covered in red. And then, maybe if he was good, Sehun would pull him up to sit on his lap and he’d play with his cock.

Looking down at his own cock, Sehun lifted his hips and pushed his pants down just enough to let his erection spring free. He stroked it a couple times before turning his attention back to his computer.

SquishyKitty was now reaching offscreen, and when he returned to a regular sitting position he was holding a vibrator in both his hands. It was a simple design, borderline basic, the red color highlighting his pale skin. “I’ve never really used one of these before, but a friend told me that they feel good, especially when you do it like this,” Pushing his shorts to the floor, the camboy lifted his legs and planted his feet on the edge of the couch, giving his audience a perfect view of his still half hard cock; he switched on the vibrator to its lowest setting and pressed the tip against his dick. 

His breath hitched at the sensation; Sehun felt his own dick twitch.

Moving the toy against his member, the camboy’s other hand moved to pull the hem of his shirt up to his chest, exposing his pale stomach. He started to play with his squishy belly pinching the softest bit just below his belly button while continuing to tease himself with the toy. 

Sehun looked at the way SquishyKitty’s hands trembled as he moved the toy along his cock before turning his attention to the boy’s tummy. Ghosting his hand over his own flat stomach, he was struck with a sudden urge to mark the plush skin with bite marks and hickeys, to worship every inch of the boy’s body, from his thick, red lips, to the faint stretch marks on his upper thighs. He made another donation before leaving a comment. 

The boy on the screen readjusted his glasses quickly before adjusting the vibrator to a higher setting, biting back a noise in the back of his throat as he continued to tease himself, “It feels so good.” He sighed, beginning to slowly rock his hips against the toy, “I wanna…” his voice trailed off with a moan; his cock beginning to drip with precum.

He continued the motion for a little while longer, the speed of his hips increasing to the point where Sehun was almost certain that the camboy was going to come from this, but after a few minutes he stopped. Pulling the toy away from his body and placing it on the couch next to him, he moved both of his hands to rest on his stomach, gently kneading it with his fingertips, “Earlier I was playing with myself, and I was thinking about how good it would feel to have someone cum inside me, to fill me to the brim with their cum.” 

Sehun looked down at his cock; it was starting to drip at the thought of filling the boy on his screen until he burst. He’d be merciless as he took him from behind, snapping his hips against the boy’s ass so hard that his pale skin would bruise purple and blue. He’d grab every inch of the boy’s body in his hands and make him cry out in pleasure, filling him with so much of his cum that it would leak from his hole for days after he was finished.

SquishyKitty moved one of his hands down to gently massage his perineum, his breath audibly hitching as his fingers pressed against it. From the way his eyes scanned back and forth, it was obvious that he was reading comments.

“You want to make me your cumdumpster?” SquishyKitty chuckled, “it seems like a lot of you have the same idea.”

“Have you ever considered pregnancy play?” The camboy laughed and playfully jiggled his stomach, “Don't I already look pregnant?” He joked with a smile. 

Sehun immediately left another donation at the thought of that.

SquishyKitty continued to read through the comments, “You think that I look cute today?” His cheeks tinted as he ruffled his hair, “thank you, I was a bit worried because I've never really done a cosplay on stream before, so I'm happy you guys like it.” He smiled, “should I do it more often?”

Immediately, a flood of comments came in saying that the camboy should try more cosplays, some even giving suggestions as to what he should wear next.

Sehun was impressed at the way SquishyKitty could read comments and tease himself at the same time. He could tell from the way that the camboy’s cock dripped and how his legs trembled that he was holding back. It made Sehun want to tease him, to edge him to the point where he was begging for release. He added edging to his ever growing mental list of things he wanted to do to SquishyKitty.

“In my last stream,” the camboy let a shaky breath escape his plump lips, “A lot of you wanted to see me play with more toys,” He stopped playing with himself and moved offscreen for a moment, only to return with a small wireless hitachi wand and a half used bottle of lube. Settling back on the couch, SquishyKitty placed the lube by his thigh and propped one of his legs up on the edge of the couch.

Holding the toy in his hand, he held it up to the camera, “my friend said that this works really good, and is easy to use. I've never used one before…” his voice trailed off as he stared at the screen. Wordlessly, the boy dragged his free hand along the bottom of his thigh, gently pressing his fingertips into the bit of flesh peeking out from the top of his socks. He blinked several times before reaching out and grabbing the bottle by his side and flicking open the cap with his thumb. 

Sehun swiped his tongue over his lips as he watched SquishyKitty unceremoniously poured lube over his cock and rubbed it in with his hands before turning on the wand to its highest setting and started running it along his straining erection. Letting out a shaky breath, Sehun left another donation and began to slowly stroke the base of his own cock.

Pressing the tip of the toy against his perineum, SuishyKitty moaned an tossed his head back, causing his glasses to fall out of place. Moving his head back to look into the camera, SquishyKitty bit his lip as he slowly moved his free hand down to his rim, circling the entrance with his index finger. He bucked his hips forward, forcing the tip of his finger inside. 

The camboy slowly began to form a sloppy rhythm where he’d press the toy against his perineum and then press his fingers inside and slowly scissor himself open, all while rocking his hips back and forth. His cock, curving up towards his stomach, began to drip all over his hand, practically begging to be touched. As he played with himself, SquishyKitty would let out breathy moans and sighs about how good it felt and how he wished that someone was there to touch him. 

Sehun matched his strokes with the erratic movement of the camboy’s hips, fantasizing about fucking the boy’s plush thighs. Bucking his hips into his hand, Sehun listened to the sounds leaving the camboy’s lips. He tried to picture what the moans and airy pleas would sound like without the interference of a webcam, what the boy would sound like underneath him, how his hands would look gripping into Sehun’s sheets as opposed to holding the toy. Staring at the way the boy’s lips parted with every breath, Sehun wondered what it would be like to capture his red lips in a kiss. 

But what brought him over the edge was the way the boy looked into the camera; his hooded eyes staring up into the camera, glazed with lust, tears forming at the edges. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be the reason for the boy’s debauched expression. Sehun wanted to make him cry.

Sehun came into his fist with a groan. Reaching over to his bedside table, he grabbed some tissues and wiped off his hand before leaving a large donation.

He went back to staring at the screen, Sehun watched with complete concentration as SquishyKitty brought himself to completion. Untouched, the camboy came all over his stomach, teasing himself all the way through his orgasm. Once he was done, he put the toys to the side and rached off camera for a tissue to wipe his hands; he didn’t bother to wipe the cum from his midsection. Sitting up a bit, he adjusted his glasses and started to read through the comments.

“Did it feel good?” the camboy read from the screen, his face flushing a bit, “Yeah,” he answered, “I think I wanna use them again next week,” he chuckled, “Would you like that?” 

Sehun commented a short ‘yes’ before he turned his attention back to SquishyKitty.

“Mukbang?” SquishyKitty asked after reading several requests; he let out an airy chuckle, “It seems fun, and I like cooking... so maybe.” he answered, his hand unconsciously coming to rest on his tummy.

“‘Would you ever do bondage?’” The boy paused for a moment, nervously biting his lip before shaking his head, “I’m sorry but probably not, I don’t like being tied up.”

There was a moment of silence as the camboy continued to read through the comments, smiling at the compliments and occasionally nodding at some of the requests. The number of people tuning in decreased steadily until about half of them remained.

“You want to rub my tummy?” SquishyKitty asked with a smile after reading a comment, “thank you.” He poked his belly several times, looking down at it with a pout, “it's really ticklish though.” 

Sehun smiled; there was no way that he’d ever think of SquishyKitty as not being adorable.

Taking another moment to read through some more comments, SquishyKitty yawned and looked back into the camera, “I think I’ll end here for this week,” he smiled, “I’ll calculate who the winner is and message them privately later tonight.” He gave the camera a shy wave, “Thank you for tuning in, see you next week.” He gave the audience one last smile and cut off the stream.

Now all Sehun had to do was wait.

 

After he ended the stream, Kyungsoo stared at the camera for a moment, catching his breath. He decided that a quick shower wouldn’t hurt before he calculated the results. He hoped that having the little competition would encourage people to make more donations; because as much as he liked the comments and self-confidence boost that came with camming, he also needed money to supplement what his part time job wasn’t giving him. 

It was actually his roomate who had given him the idea of offering the competition, and now that Kyungsoo had enough confidence to give a one-on-one session, he was actually excited to see how it would turn out.

Getting up off the couch, he moved his toys back to a box so he could clean them later. Picking up his discarded shorts, Kyungsoo removed the shirt he was wearing and tossed them in the hamper as he made his way to the bathroom. 

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, objectively observing his body. The skin was still flushed from his previous arousal, and his cum was now dried on his stomach. He looked down at his legs; his thighs still trapped in the socks. Hooking his thumb under the top, he pulled them off one at a time and ran his finger over the imprints they left in his soft skin. Turning around, Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder at his backside. His butt was still red from when he had smacked himself earlier; he hoped that it wouldn’t bruise. 

Once he was finished inspecting himself, Kyungsoo put his glasses on the counter and turned on the shower. He kept the water extra hot because he had read somewhere that it actually helped cool you down better than using cold water. He quickly scrubbed himself down, making sure to take extra care with the dried cum that was stubborn to leave his stomach. 

Now clean, he stepped out of the shower, toweled down, and put on a robe, not bothering to get dressed knowing that he’d very likely have to get undressed shortly. He put his glasses back on and headed into the kitchen, got himself a glass of water and went back to the couch to look through his earnings. Luckily for him, the website had a way for you to sort the money by donator, so he could easily see who gave the most money. Kyungsoo knew that he had several loyal fans who always donated generously since the beginning, and he probably figured that the winner would be from among one of those accounts.

True to his prediction, the winner was an account by the name of _ _ osh94 _ who had been tuning in pretty much weekly since Kyungsoo started. The user had only won by a few dollars, but they had by no means donated a small sum, meaning that the plan had worked. Kyungsoo sipped his water, somewhat relieved that the person who had won was a fan; he felt less pressure knowing that this person liked his content. 

He finished the rest of his water and opened up the user’s page, fumbling around a bit before he found the message button.

_ Hello ^^ you’re the highest donator!! Please message back as soon as possible to claim your prize!! _

Kyungsoo brought the cup back to the kitchen and put it in the sink as a way to distract himself while waiting for a response. When he got back to the couch, he checked the chat again, seeing that _osh94 had responded.

_ _ osh94: Really? When should I “claim my prize?” _

Kyungsoo typed out a response.

_ Right now if you want, or we can set up a date if you’d prefer that? _

_ _ osh94: Give me 10min? _

Kyungsoo shrugged; he didn’t see why not.

_ Sure ^^ any special requests? _

_ _ osh94: what are you wearing now? _

_ A bathrobe _

_ _ osh94: are your glasses on?  _

_ Yes _

_ _ osh94: good _

Kyungsoo chuckled, most of the time people left comments asking him to take his glasses off, but without them, he had to squint in order to see properly, and he didn’t think that that was a good way to make people think he was sexy. It was nice to know that he wouldn’t have to be squinting for the next however long this lasted. He looked back at the chat.

_ _ osh94: they’re cute _

_ Thanks ^^ is that the only request? _

_ _ osh94: yeah _

Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose.

_ See you soon ^^ _

For the next ten minutes, Kyungsoo scrolled through his phone, browsing the same website where he had bought the gym uniform he used on today’s stream. Next week, he wanted to try something that would give him an excuse to wear the kitten ears and tail plug he ordered a few days ago. He sucked on his bottom lip as he looked at his options, not being able to choose between a school uniform and some lingerie that was most likely not in his current budget. 

Checking back on the chat, Kyungsoo saw that _osh94 had just sent him a message.

_ _ osh94: ready when you are _

_ Oki, just a sec _

Kyungsoo turned his camera on and adjusted the angle a bit, tossing his phone off to the side and opening up a video chat with the user. He was greeted by the lower half of the user’s face and his torso. He was was wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants. What surprised Kyungsoo was the fact that the user was a lot younger than what he was expecting; he’d even dare say that _osh94 was younger than himself.

Kyungsoo waved at the camera, “hi,” he swallowed nervously, “What should I call you?”

The man on the other end of the camera swallowed, “Uhhh… I don’t know?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “You can call me ‘Soo’ if you want,” he scratched the back of his neck, “It’s probably easier than my username, or you could call me ‘Kitten’ if you’re more comfortable with that.”

The man smiled, “I think I’ll go with ‘Kitten’,” he said, “It suits you.”

Kyungsoo felt himself blush, “Thank you.”

“I guess you can just call me shixun,” the man shrugged.

“Shixun?” Kyungsoo widened his eyes a bit, “is that your name?”

“Kinda,” the man on the screen said, “It's my Chinese name.” He laughed nervously.

“It's cute,” Kyungsoo smiled.

A moment of awkward silence followed; neither of them knowing what to do next. Kyungsoo tugged at the collar of his robe, feeling the temperature increase under his skin.

“So,” Kyungsoo started, “If you were here, what would you do to me?”

“Well that's a loaded question,” Shixun said, wetting his lips with his tongue, “because there are many things I want to do to you.”

“Let’s start with one thing,” Kyungsoo suggested, shifting a bit.

“Well,” Shixun started, “I want to kiss you.”

“On my lips?”

“All over, I want to mark every inch of your body.”

“Do you wanna see it?” Kyungsoo asked, “My body?”

“Yes, would you strip for me, Kitten?”

Kyungsoo nodded, slowly untying his robe and slipping it off from his shoulders. Moving it to the side, he placed his hands on his thighs and looked back into the camera.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shixun said, his voice shaking.

“What’s your favorite part?” 

“I don’t know, it’s a tie.”

“Between?”

“Your thighs and your tummy.” Shixun swallowed, gripping his pants in his fists.

Kyungsoo laughed nervously, “A lot of people like those, it seems.”

“Do you?”

“I guess?” Kyungsoo shrugged, “They’re nice and soft,” he ran his hands up and down his thighs, “Do you ever think about touching them?”

“All the time, Kitten.”

Kyungsoo spread his legs a little bit, giving the man on the other side of the screen a better view of his soft cock, “I’d let you touch them, I want you to.” He said, his eyes focusing on Shixun’s hands and they way they gripped his pants.

“You do?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I see those hands of yours, bet they’d feel real good, gripping my thighs, pressing into my body.”

Shixun held back a groan, “Oh fuck, I wanna touch you so bad.”

“What would you do after?” Kyungsoo asked, trailing his hand along his inner thigh, his hand ghosting over his cock.

“I’d...” Shixun paused, “I’d turn you over on my lap and spank you.”

Kyungsoo felt himself twitch at the thought; he turned around and showed the man his ass. He brought his hand down with an audible smack and turned to face the camera, “Like that?”

“Harder Kitten,” Shixun said, moving his hand closer to his crotch.

Bringing his hand down harder this time, Kyungsoo let a small noise escape his lips, “Like this?

“Yeah,” Shixun nodded, “Can you do it again for me?”

Kyungsoo nodded before spanking himself several more times, each time harder than the last. He felt his cock twitch from the stimulation as another sound bordering a moan left his lips.

“That’s good Kitten,” Shixun said palming himself through his pants, “Can you show me your hole?”

Nodding, Kyungsoo brought both his hands back and pulled his cheeks apart, showing the man his hole. It was still slightly swollen and red from when he was fingering himself during the stream.

“Fuck,” Shixun breathed out, “I’d eat you out if I had the chance.”

Kyungsoo felt himself blushing, “You would?”

“Yeah,” the man held back a noise, “I’d let you sit on my face and I’d fuck your hole with my tongue until you couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Would you let me cum?” Kyungsoo asked, looking over his shoulder to see that the man’s cock was pressing at the fabric of his sweatpants.

“I want to make you to cum so much that you forget your own name,” Shixun confessed.

“That sounds…” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed off as he rubbed his finger against his rim, making no attempt to actually finger himself.

“Turn around Kitten,” Shixun commanded, “Wanna show you what you do to me.”

Obeying, Kyungsoo turned around and sat back on the couch, slightly spreading his legs to make room for his half hard erection. He watched with intent as Shixun tugged the band of his sweatpants down to, letting his cock spring free; it was long and curved towards his bellybutton. Kyungsoo decided that it was a nice cock; he sucked on his bottom lip.

Gripping the base, Shixun began to languidly stroke himself, “You don’t know how many times I’ve imagined your fat lips wrapped around my dick, how bad I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours Kitten.” He let out a breath, “I want you on your knees, in front of me, as I thrust into your mouth.”  

Kyungsoo sucked on his bottom lip as he watched the way Shixun stroked himself, “I’d let you,” he said, “I’d let you grab my hair and fuck my face, and I’d like it,” Kyungsoo half said, half confessed as be brought his own hand down to rub the skin just above his cock wondering what it would be like to have his face fucked by the man on the other side of the screen.

“And when I’m done,” Shixun started, gripping the base of his cock, “I’d pull you up, lay you down on that couch and worship you.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’d run my hands all over your body,” he started, biting his lip, “Oh fuck I wanna touch your tummy, wanna press my fingers in your soft skin, can you touch it for me, Kitten?” Shixun asked.

Kyungsoo smiled, bringing his hands to his stomach, gently massaging the flesh, “Like this?” he asked, pressing his fingers into his skin.

“Just like that, Kitten,” Shixun breathed out, stroking himself in ernest, “You’re so fucking sexy,” he praised as he began to gently buck into his fist, “You have no idea.”

Feeling his face grow hot from all the attention, Kyungsoo became desperately overwhelmed with the need to touch himself, “Please Shixun,” he sighed, “I wanna touch myself.”

He heard a groan from the other side of the screen, “Touch yourself for me, Kitten.”

Removing one hand from his tummy, Kyungsoo brought it down to grip his half hard cock, quickly stroking it to fullness. He continued to massage his stomach with one hand as he started to stroke himself in earnest. He wondered what Shixun’s hands would feel like if it was him instead, touching him like this. 

“Does it feel good Kitten?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “So good,” he sighed, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock.

“Is this how you usually do it?” Shixun asked, “Touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo confessed, “Feels good this way.” He looked into the camera, letting Shixun have a clear look at his flushed face. His glasses had slid down to rest on his nose, and his plump lips stayed parted as he let out noises of pleasure. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shixun praised, “I could get off from just touching your body.” He continued to buck into his fist, his rhythm growing erratic. Kyungsoo could tell that he was on the edge.

“You gonna cum?” Kyungsoo asked, slightly teasing as he began to lose his own rhythm.

“Yeah,” the man said, gritting his teeth, “wanna cum on your stomach.”

“Maybe next time,” Kyungsoo joked between breaths, “But for now, just cum for me, baby.”

Needing no further instruction, Shixun stroked himself to completion, cumming into his fist. Kyungsoo watched as the man’s body tensed and then relaxed while Shixun rode out his orgasm. Still stroking his cock, he felt his lower body tense as his own orgasm creeped up on him. He looked into the camera, silently asking for permission. He saw the man give a slight nod, giving him the permission he needed. He stroked himself a couple more times, cumming with a small noise as he came on his stomach, his whole body tensing.

As he felt himself begin to cool down, Kyungsoo looked back into the camera, seeing that Shixun hadn’t disconnected yet. He flashed a small smile, “Was it fun?” he asked, “I’ve never done something like this before, so I’m kinda nervous to know if you liked it.”

“It was fucking amazing,” Shixun answered, still coming down from his high, “Don’t feel nervous,” he said, giving Kyungsoo a small smile, “You’re naturally sexy, so I’m sure your other fans would love having a one-on-one if they have the chance.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “You’re not just being nice?”

“I mean,” Shixun started, “I can’t help but be a bit biased because I happen to think you’re really hot, but I’m sure the rest of your fans will love it.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said with a smile. 

“Anytime,” Shixun chuckled.

“Well,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “I guess that’s it,” he laughed awkwardly.

“I guess.” Shixun shrugged.

“Bye bye,” Kyungsoo waved at the camera for a bit before turning off the stream. He sat back on the couch for a moment before getting up and taking another shower. While in the shower, he thought of the session he had with Shixun; he wondered what the man’s face looked like. He knew it was just wishful thinking, but he decided that Shixun had a very handsome face with piercing eyes and dark eyebrows. Maybe if he won the solo session next week, Shixun would have enough confidence to show Kyungsoo his face.

Ultimately deciding that it wasn’t worth worrying over the face of a stranger, Kyungsoo stepped out of the shower and changed into his pajamas. And, after tidying up and putting away his camera, he crawled into bed and fell asleep, still debating over what costume he was going to wear in next week’s stream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this all the way through <3 I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3 If this gets enough love I might write a sequel uwu 
> 
> If you wanna listen to me cry about sesoo and tummies 24/7 you can find me on twitter @Bananna527 uwu


End file.
